Elite Way Academy
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: Serena never imagined that one simple kiss could change her way of life. it never occured to her that she might fall in love, and never imagined that she would end up falling for the one person she hates with all her might. Darien Chiba.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this story based...on my favorite two soaps clase 406 and Rebelde **

**AND YES THIS USE TO BE A CCS STORY BUT I CHANGED IT TO SM INSTEAD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**A.N: The Way The school is..would be the same as the one in the Rebelde Novela...I took their schools image cause I like. I'm Also Not using all of the character from SM! I'm making my own I hope no one kills me!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Summer began so abruptly...finalizing school and our meetings and although he no longer belonged to me in the depth of my heart we still held each other dear. I find it cruel how the mind tortures the soul penetrating ridiculous thoughts into our heads.

Then again the mind is very scary territory that scientist themselves have not yet completely uncovered. Lets face it the brain is nearly impossible to enter but we're getting off track from the story line.

It's said a love that is returned is better then one that is forbidden. Yet I find I am drawn to this forbidden love, because in a way it's not entirely forbidden. For I have held this love before, I just let it slip from my grasp and wonder off.

Since that day I've wondered day and night if I did the right thing even if there's no use wondering when I know I did the wrong thing. I let the one person I loved go, watching him from afar and lying to other and my own heart. Fooling the mind into believing that I was perfectly content whilst my heart cried out in agony attempting to free me from my blind pain.

It's a wonder that most human's are still alive, most prying the world in search of that lost or yet to be found love that we can not live without.

See how thoughts devour you. All in the course of a second we can be lost in an eternal thought that in some way revolves on one simple cause.

But enough with the mind. Let me explain my reasoning for this intriguing start.

I've never been someone to let another in. I've never been one to express my emotions openly, that was until him. From the moment I laid eyes on him something awoke in me and sent me cruising through a river of emotions.

I have been asked what love is several times and up until I felt what love really was all I could say was..."love is something everyone wants..." but that's not it... Love is a rare and often misinterpreted emotion, often confused by lust, however when the emotion is truly felt is can create a void or fullness in the heart that can be drastically life changing.

Well maybe it's best If I take you back to the beginning of the year...perhaps then you'd understand what the whole mind and love talk Is about.

Perhaps then you'll understand what I feel. How I'm cooping. How I am surviving.

"In live we go through things that require certain emotion, Fear, Anger, Love, Hate, Etc... however when the wrong emotion is expressed at the wrong time does that mean we have no control of our feeling or that at that moment we decided instead of fear or hating we decide we'd rather love or be brave that we have matured?"

Highschool is a moment in life in which we find ourselves, and like any other ordinary school Elite Way Academy is a school where cliques and romance is a bloom You have your Typical Jokes, The Nerds, Mina's Club(Plastics or Preps), the rebels, the snobs and the rockers shall I continue? It's a school where drama is the essence and competition among each student is evident, where friendship is eternal and love is chaotic.

Elite Way Academy is a very famous and prestigious school where the best of the best graduate. The school is rather big the bottom floor consisting of the classrooms and the girls locker the top floor also consisting of rooms however these room belonged to the students for it was their dorms, the second floor held the boys lockers. The bottom floor held the cafeteria, the girls rooms and several study rooms and lobby for students and parents to wait. The main office was also on the first floor. The stairs that separated the first and second floor was almost like a balcony because the stairs were spiral and there was a walk way that went two way, the left way was the rooms and the other was more class rooms that were up there. There was an outdoor pool and a small café that resides along with a huge courtyard and a field for training.

This was the school where everything was known because every single student knew each other. From first years all the way to sixth year. Even the teachers knew of every detail of rumors and scandals that occurred in the school occasionally there were one or two secrets that were not known but that only happened rarely.

The students that attended this school were either really rich or they were there on scholarships.

Those who were rich were rather stuck up and considered themselves the kings and queens of the school. The ones on scholarship...well there really is no difference they all thought highly of them selves.

Take Mina Aino for example. She was one of the richest and most popular girl in the whole school. She was a beautiful girl long radiant blonde hair, her eyes were a sky blueish color and she had a smile that made any guy in school go weak, she was supper ditzy and had her own little group which she called Mina's Club. If you were in this group you were maximum popularity in the school she was considered to be a Barbie due to her small brain that seemed to hold no more than one or two neurons.

Darien Chiba was your typical rich playboy that depended solely on his father for money, he was related to Mina and was considered the most popular and hottest of all. He was every girl's dream. Tall with beautiful ocean blue eyes that shone with a certain twinkle, his black silky hair perfectly gelled back, his smile was radiant. However although around the girls he liked he was kind and the most wonderful, he was an arrogant full who was eating out of the palm of his father's hands.

Shiroi Tamati was one of Darien's friends however he was more timid towards the first two years of school but slowly became this incredibly hot guy, his once shoulder length blonde hair was now clean cut and spiked, his mischievous forest green eyes always holding a sense of mystery within.

There was also Amy Mitzuno, a girl who dyed her hair a stranger color just like her eyes. However she wasn't at all mean. She was a shy girl who studied more then anyone in the whole school.

Greg Smith was the other school genius he ranked second best right behind Amy, he had short chestnut brown hair which he did nothing too, his blue indigo eyes hidden behind huge monster like glasses and when he would remove them he seemed almost perfect. Almost there were just a few things that needed to be worked on.

Now I lied not all of the Scholars who were in the school were arrogant and pretended to be the best thing in the world.

Take Lita Iino For example, an orphan who had a gentle and wild sense of being, she was in the school on a cooking scholarship, she had long flowing brown hair and sparkling emerald green eyes that shown with loneliness and adventure, awaiting just about anything.

Andrew Thompson was also in the school on a scholarship a athletic scholarship, he had blue eyes and short spiky blonde hair, he himself an orphan such as Lita, he was a kind soul yet angered by his life events, he was very hard to get to know but a real sweet heart once you got to know him. He never went with the flow instead he created his own flow.

Rei Hino was like a temple goddess or care taker which ever you feel best. She was in the school on a scholarship for martial arts. She had long radiant black hair and the most rare of eye colors, violet. However due to the lack of parental awareness, she was cold and sometimes mean always hiding her feelings and keeping to herself

Then there's Chad Kiro a guy who also got a scholarship for martial arts, he was bit ditzy always getting things wrong but he was a sweet heart at heart, he had long shaggy brown hair and caramel like eyes.

And then there's me the rich girl that was forced into the school. I'm the real rebel here, going against my father, my feelings and the world. I have waist long brown hair with red and blonde lights. Now I use to have blonde hair but I think that age of my life is over, my eyes are a crystal blue color. I almost always go against the current and hide my feelings, I'm quick spoken and always say one thing that will hurt the ones I love.

But hey that's high school... and the things that truly happen here are our salvation and our demise.

**-----------------------------------**

**Okay I fixed it and put it together I hope you guys like the story! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's something new it's not like anything I've ever written I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own SM**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's hard enough that school in itself is a drag, and then there homework and that's a pain in the rear too. However when you live in your school having to see the people you hate every day, at every corner of the school, with no rest at all then things start to get to s certain level of frustration and that was exactly what was happening to a certain brunette. She looked into a picture of her mother. her brilliant emerald green eyes stared back at her with an annoying mock smile. she glared at her mother and before long became even more enraged and hurled the picture to the wall.

she watched as the glass frame shattered insignificantly.

It was taking all her strength to contain her anger, she sat in her bed on her knees, her minds replaying the days events over and over and well you get the damn picture.

-_Flash-_

_the sinister laughter of the dark haired teen was heard as he saw her. "You've got nothing on me" Serena stared at him no this wasn't happening, she looked through the blank picture desperately, hoping that she could find something, anything! The guy came up behind her and spoke in her ear._

"_Looks like someone fucked with your picture Serena" realization hit her. It had been him. She turned around steam must of been coming out from her nose, for what happened next was an act of pure anger Serena punched Darien square in the face._

"_I'll kill you!" she yelled however since she was in a classroom filled with students they took hold of her. She struggled against Shiroi and Andrew that held her off. "I'll kill you" Darien stood up and held his bleeding nose, anger now erupted from him._

"_You're going to pay for this" at that moment Serena's mother and the teacher walked in. The two adults took action as they saw the happenings._

"_What happened here?" Shiroi spoke first._

"_Serena attacked Darien without a cause, I think she broke his nose" the two adults turned to Darien who held his bleeding nose._

"_Chiba is this true?" his teacher asked, Darien had a moment where a grin crossed his face however it was too suddenly replaced by an innocent look._

"_I was just commenting how something happened to her picture and she went Kamikaze on me." the teacher and Serena's mom gave him a weird look on his choice of words but brushed it off._

"_Right Chiba to the nurse, Tamati go with him." the two boys did as followed. "And as for you Tusikino..." Serena's mom interrupted the teacher at that moment._

"_Yes as for you Serena. You are not allowed to leave this school for the next two weeks grounded. Miss please give her something productive to do."_

"_MOM!"_

"_Be silent. And do as your told Serena!" her bother said before walking off._

_-----Flash-----_

she growled as she remembered what happened. Oh how she hated that man! How he frustrated her, if she had him in front of her oh boy would he get a piece of her mind. His voice echoed in her head over and over. Taking old of the abnormally huge brush and sending it hurling towards the wall as a way to get rid of her anger. Of course to no avail.

The moment the brush hit the wall her friend Lita entered the room she watched in amusement as her friend beat the living fluff out of her pillow. She closed the door and leaned against the wall as Serena repeated over and over that she hated it. After a while however lita spoke.

"Gee Serena I feel bad for the pillow. That's a lot of hate for one pillow." Serena looked at the pillow not once looking at her friend. Another fist came down on the now destroyed pillow.

"That's because he's an ass whole who should have been swallowed at birth" Lita chuckled and pulled away from the wall slowly walking towards her friend's bed. Serena ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"What I don't get Serena is why you got so worked up over some pictures. I mean you could have followed him and taken more." Serena sighed and sat down, she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"That's because they weren't just pictures." Lita gave her a confused look, Serena sighed again and scratched the side of her face, she slowly lifter her face, her eyes watered a bit however Serena held back those tears refusing to cry.

"They were pictures of...well they just pictures of people I knew." Lita gave her a stern look which made Serena fidget uncomfortably. "They were just stupid pictures."

"If they were so stupid why did you react that way?" Serena didn't answer instead she bit her lip and found an astonishing interest in her nails and fingers, studying every detail of her hands completely ignoring Lita's question.

"Serena" Lita's voice was demanding which made Serena wince, she whispered out ever so softly who the people were but lita didn't catch it. "Who? Speak louder princess."

"My dad and Sammy." her voice was still in a whisper but now audible. Lita gasped and closed her eyes, she sat down on the bed and hugged her friend.

"Oh Serena. But how they've been dead for three years." Serena chuckled and held back the tears.

"Um... I had lost the camera three years ago. That camera held the last picture they took two hours before the flight." Lita raised an eyebrow confused

"But I saw you taking picture with it at the park where we found Darien...doing you know what." Serena chuckled once again.

"Yes I know, but I was only taking landscape pictures." Lita's mouth formed an 'o' to express her understanding. Lita rubbed her friends arm hoping to calm her some.

"Me choca que sea tan...Augh! I can't stand him!" Serena wanted more then anything to finish what she had started. Oh if only she could hit him where it really hurt, then her satisfaction would be real. However you never truly get what you want in life, it's just not possible. In life things come at you one way and in High school, well things come at you at a whole different rate. And hey when you live in your school then that's a whole other level of shit.

"The question now princess is...are you going to tell him that the pictures aren't what he thought it was." Serena put her head up and placed a pout on her lip she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Why not Serena, don't you think he'll feel horrible when you tell him the truth."

"That's exactly why I'm not saying anything. Let him believe he did something to save his skin. When he realizes what he did he's gonna be on the floor begging for my forgiveness." Lita shook her head a chuckled slightly. She didn't quite understand Serena and Darien's relationship. At times they fought like cats and dogs and other time they were like best friends.

"Why would you do that aren't you always saying 'me choca la injusticias' or what is that just a saying."

"Exactly for that reason. See the one whom committed the injustice was him not me. I have done nothing, No. it was that he ruined my pictures and then got me in trouble for it." Lita nodded, there was truth in there.

"Besides I'll get a kick out of seeing that Muñequito de Plastico beg me to forgive him."

"It never stops does it." Serena smiled devilishly. She jumped out of bed and winked at Lita. She fixed her shirt and undid her tie and let it lie on her neck carelessly. "How exactly are you going to let him know the pictures were your dad." Serena grinned from ear to ear and looked at her friend.

"You are going to help me" Serena's smile was wicked and due to her gloating she didn't notice her friend's sudden loose of air. Serena turned to Lita who seemed to be chocking, quickly patting her back and giving her friend the air that had miraculously escaped her.

"You okay?" Lita nodded.

"Yeah, my saliva went down the wrong tube. Now um...can you...uh...explain to me how I'm helping you?" Serena blinked and stared at her friend as though she had suddenly grown another head, which by the way would have been rather wicked. Wait a good tarten minute. She had no idea how Lita was suppose to help. Serena opened her mouth but then closed it and bit her lip.

"What the lightbulb hasn't turned on yet." Serena shook her head and sat down to think. Her eyes gazed out to the mixture of orange and pink that now blanketed the sky. Announcing that the sun was setting and that night would soon take it's majestic place in the heavens. Serena sighed. Why couldn't life just be easy? Why couldn't it just...well let you live. Why did it have to bite your ass every chance it got.

Now it wasn't just Darien that made her think these things. Nope if it was up to her that boy would have been dead years ago. No life had ways of fucking with you. Ways to make you suffer. Ways of making you pay for things that you didn't do. Mina. Darien's annoyingly blonde cousin. Had once been her best friend in the whole wide world. They did just about anything and everything together, shared their most intimate secrets and well they were there in times of need.

Then like day turned to night, their friendship changed. Always fighting, always insulting one another until all together they couldn't stand the sight or company of each other. In some way Serena blamed Darien, even though she knew perfectly well it had more to do with herself then Darien.

When her father died. Well when he died Serena made sure to cut all human contact from herself. She created her own little world where he father was still alive and she was only waiting for him to return. Her father's death was probably her biggest devastation. It had been no secret that her father had practically dragged her into Elite Way and at some point from her graduation from second year to third year, her father and younger brother had gotten on a plane to Germany and never reached their destination.

Their death was cruel as was the pain that sunk deep into her heart and that still to this day devoured her soul. Which is why most of the time she would say she deserved an Oscar. She had learned to mask her emotions in such a way that everyone, including her mother, thought she had gotten over the incident. But she knew that would be a wound that was never to heal, a wound that would burn inside her like the day she got it. No one could possibly heal that wound, it was not to be mended.

Her mind was wondering. How was she suppose to come up with a plan when her mind was losing itself in careless and pennyless thoughts. No she had to find the way to get Darien back.

"OI! Princess." Serena looked up to her friend. Still lost in her own world. It was like she was standing right smack in the middle of a door. A door that lead from the real world to a paradise.

"SERENA!" that snapped her out of her dream state. She watched as the pieces of her shattered paradise fell in front of her eyes. She reached out in a blind attempt to regain them but to no avail. She turned to Lita who was giving a funny look.

"What?" Lita mimicked her attempt at gather the pieces of her paradise. Serena chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah I was daydreaming."

"No shit. Anyways have you thought of something?" Serena shook her head. Who could think with the ruckus she had up in her head. It was like an internal movie.

"Well my dear Princess. My brilliant mind has come up with an idea." Serena turned to her friend whose had the weird mixture of insanity and excitement playing on her face.

"Okay. Do tell me kitty." Lita shifted a bit in her bed. That of which of course was right across Serena's bed, however Serena was not on her bed she was sitting on the couch that resided next to the window.

"Well what if you repeat everything you told me within his ear shot. You know 'pretending' we don't know he's there." did she get that out of a Novela? Or had her pretty little head actually conjured that plan by herself. Wait scratch that it was Lita not Mina, Mina was the one with half a neuron here not Lita.

"Wow...that might actually work!"

"Think so.?" Serena grinned.

"I know so. Darien is far too gullible." Lita rolled her eyes. Leave it to Serena to say a comment like that about Darien. "I mean after what happened with Grace who wouldn't be considered gullible. Serves him right too. That jerk." Lita chuckle and looked at her friend.

"Te revienta verdad. Te arde." Serena found that the floor had suddenly caught her interest, preferring not to listen to Lita's comment. She heard lita chuckled once more. "Te choca!"

"I have no idea what your talking about my dear friend." Lita was on the verge of laughing. She knew her friend far too much to know that it still bugged her to this day. Oh how she could read the look on her friends face.

"So on with the plan?" Serena jumped up from bed and nodded. She fixed her self and took hold of Lita's hand before racing off. They looked in class rooms and outside on the field and courtyard, however he was no where to be found. They checked the boy's dorms and he wasn't there either. Serena leaned against the wall of one of the glass walls of a study room.

"Arugh! It's impossible to do this!" Lita pat her shoulder reassuringly. Serena rubbed her face and closed her eyes.

"I swear if I could get him back for everything he's done I would. But this! what he did. Oh would I love to murder him now." Serena sighed, her eyes darkened as she remembered her father. It was no secret that Serena had yet to shed a tear for her father's death.

"I know, I know they weren't just pictures." Serena pushed herself from the wall.

"Damn straight they weren't just pictures! They were pictures of my father and my brother! And I get punished for wanting to beat the shit out of a guy who erased all trace of my father! Well at least picture that were taken a few hours before he left."

"I still don't understand why it took you three years to develop that film" Serena glared at her friend.

"Hello I told you! I lost the camera and then I decided to take landscape pictures with the two shots that were left."

"So why would Darien think those picture's were picture of him?" Serena grinned.

"Because I have pictures of him...they're just hidden in the last place on earth." Lita chuckled. She sighed and then smiled, she wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder.

"You wanna keep searching?"

"Hell yes." with that the two girls walked away not realizing that lurking behind a door stood a rather tall dark haired figure that was currently cursing himself for what he done.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now pardon my Spanish I couldn't help it. For those who don't know what they mean translation is here.**

**Me choca que sea tan: it angers me that**

**muñecito de plastico : plastic doll. Or ken.**

**Te revienta verdad? Te arde: it pisses you off right? It burns you**

**I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right on for the reviewing! Yay you reviewers you! N/e ways here is the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.M.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It wasn't difficult for someone to say sorry. Nope it was just swallowing their pride and admitting they were wrong. However to Darien it was probably the one thing he was incapable of doing. It wasn't that he didn't have feelings, or a conscious, or any type of emotions. Nah, it was more like, he didn't like being wrong. And him saying 'I'm sorry' meant he was wrong, so you see where the problem plays it's role.

Oh wait that's not the best part. No, the best part was that he had fucked up and he fucked up with Serena. Not that he cared he just didn't like the idea that he did something that wronged him instead of her. Darien crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. He watched as random students walked by. His mind racing.

He had heard the conversation between Serena and Lita the day before and now a day later he had no idea how to tell her he was sorry without telling her he was sorry...did that make any sense at all? Well to him it did. To others, well to others is what the workings of a lunatic. He sighed. That woman was driving him insane! No seriously if it wasn't one thing it was another.

Wasn't there a moment in his life that she wasn't fucking his life up? Nope there wasn't. Then again it was also his fault because he started fights with her himself. Darien sighed and closed his eyes trying to remember a moment in his life when he wasn't fighting with that girl.

_-Flash-_

_It was a Typical day in the Elite Way, students were in their resting hour, some were eating other just sitting around and relaxing. As for Darien Chiba he stood in one of the study rooms with his guitar writing music. Music was his passion. He loved it and dreamed of being a great composer some day, however that dream was on a momentary pause. His father was a very corrupted and important government official and he expected and was practically forcing Darien to take after him._

_He sighed and put the guitar down and rubbed his face. He got up and walked over to the small fridge and took out a coke. He sipped it gratefully appreciating the feel of the cold liquid glide down his throat. He sat back down and returned to his music, adjusting the strings of his guitar and just when he was about to start playing his father walked in._

"_Darien...what are you doing?" he asked, his body guards followed two feet behind. Darien looked at his father. A tobacco in between his fingers, his blue eyes staring him waiting his answer. Darien stood up and put the guitar down. _

"_Darien I asked you a question. What are you doing with that guitar?" His heart was racing. Caught red handed. His father was going to kill him. He looking around hoping to find an excuse._

"_I ...Uh...Well.." his mind was blank what the hell was he suppose to say. At that moment some one else came in. Her waist length brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked up from the book she'd been reading. It took her a second to understand the situation and he had never been more happy that she had spoken._

"_Mi Amor, There you are. I was wondering when you were going to get my guitar. Did he fix it?" Serena closed her book and walked past Mr. Chiba and to where Darien and the guitar was. Mr. Chiba watched. Darien and Serena had been faking that they were going out. It was an accident that whole ordeal but they had to go through with it for both their sakes._

"_Your Guitar?" he asked suspiciously. Serena turned around and nodded._

"_Yeah. I asked Darien here to get it for me. What? you thought it was his?"_

"_Yes I did." that made Serena laugh. Darien and his father gave her an odd look._

"_No offense honey but your tone death. He's incapable of playing music." Mr. Chiba nodded, silence over took the group for a moment before Serena spoke again. "Well I got to go. Thanks again hone." she placed a quick peck on his lips. "Mr. Chiba nice to see you again. Bye" with that she walked away taking Darien's guitar with her. Once out of the Darien's, father's view she wiped her mouth and mouthed to Darien that he owed her. He nodded his head in agreement._

_It took Mr. Chiba another five minutes to leave and once he was gone Serena walked back into the study room with his guitar. She had a smug grin on her face. She sat down and gave him his guitar._

"_I can't stand my father." she laughed and stood up._

"_Aye Papito the things I have to do. Start getting your act together, I won't always be there to save you." her voice was mocking him. He stood up and put his guitar down, he looked at her with annoyance._

"_No one asked you to help me. I had everything under control" Serena seemed unfazed, she examined her nails and shrugged._

"_Sure you did and you stuttering told me so." Darien rolled his eyes._

"_I wasn't stuttering." Serena rubbed her temple and gave him an annoyed smile. She pat his shoulder._

"_Learn to say thank you Papito" with that said she turned around and began to walked towards the door. It suddenly dawned on him that she had helped him randomly._

"_Hey." she turned around and looked at him a bored expression on her face._

"_What?" he walked towards her, he scratched the back of his head._

"_Why **did** you help me? There was no reason what so ever for you to help." he saw her suddenly become nervous. She fidgeted under his gaze. He was close, too close._

"_I..uh...did...did it for the band. Yeah the band." he looked her straight in the eyes._

"_Right the band." he nodded in agreement. Serena's heart was racing fast._

"_Yeah I mean if you had gotten in trouble then you wouldn't be able to rehearse with us and I hate it when we're missing a member" Darien nodded. _

"_No other reason." she looked at him. His face was inches apart from her's._

"_What other reason could there be?" she whispered as he looked at her, he was leaning closer._

"_Yeah...what other reason." he whispered back. A few more inches and he would be able to taste her lips once more. They had kissed once before both times on accident, but none the less they had kissed each other before. As he leaned close, he felt himself close his eyes. However the kiss never came for at that moment they heard his name being called from the hall. Both pulled away._

"_I...uh...I have to go. Um...bye" she pulled away from him and began walking away before she left however Darien called to her again._

"_Hey Serena" _

"_Yeah...What?" he smiled at her._

"_Thanks." she smiled back waved her hand as if to say no problem as she walked out Mina walked in. She bumped into Serena. Which irritated her._

"_Oye Barbie watch where you're going." she walked out without another word. Mina looked at Darien._

"_Que Le Pasa a La Kelly Osborne? Did she realize that hair color does not go with her?" that made Darien laugh. He placed a kiss on his cousin's cheek._

"_No. She's just really frustrated."_

"_Ya think. I saw my uncle. Why was he here?" she sat down and darien followed her actions. However when Mina saw the Guitar she freaked out. _

"_OMG! Did my uncle see that!" Darien looked confused and then remembered his guitar._

"_What? Oh yeah...but um Serena helped me out so I wouldn't get in trouble." Mina Smiled and so did Darien._

--------End Flash Back-----------

Darien smiled. He had wanted to murder Mina, but he didn't say anything. If she had waited a minute or two he would have gotten that kiss. Then again it would have ended up in a fight of some sort and he wasn't in the mood of a fight that day.

"Yeah so I told my mom the truth and I'm not grounded anymore. Which is good for me because I really hate being grounded." Darien pulled away from wall at the sound of Serena's voice, he leaned over a bit and saw as she rounded the corner, she was talking on the phone and very distracted.

She was walking towards the room he was in and the first thing to cross his mind was...well it was to hide and he did just that. Darien ran towards the couch and jumped behind it. As he did this Serena walked into the room, she looked bored and sat down. Her hair hung loosely on the ponytail. Streaks of blonde and red mixing themselves with the dark brown of her hair.

"No I have not. And no I haven't done that either." were they talking about sex? Did he just find out that Serena was a virgin! Could this possibly be something he coul-

"What I mean by no is...I haven't gone to my father's grave since his death. And I haven't cried yet." peanuts. He thought he had her but nope she wasn't the type to talk about sex..well at least not on the phone. She stayed quite for a few more seconds before she said bye to the person on the other end and hung up.

"SERENA!" the shrill and child like voice of his cousin was heard outside the room. Both himself and Serena turned to the glass wall to their right and there stood in all her feminine glory Mina. Her blonde hair was let loose so that it swayed carelessly on her back. Her wore a 'princess' crown and well of course the school uniform.

Mina Ran into the room and nearly tripped over a chair as she race towards Serena. She jumped on the couch making Serena scoot over. She looked Serena straight in the eye, blue clashed with blue as neither of them blinked. Okay so my previous description of their relationship was a little off.

Their friendship had sure as hell gone down the drain but was slowly yet surely rebuilding itself and it's all thanks to the band that they both during their fourth year at Elite Way, however as much as friend's as they were becoming again they were still rivals. At times they insulted each other to no end making the school quiver in fear and at other times they were there for each, other sticking up for each other like the friends they used to be.

Mina put her index finger in her mouth, her voice was childish as she spoke, she almost seemed uncertain as to ask the question.

"Serena I need to ask you a question" her voice came out in a soft whisper, Serena stood up and dusted herself off, she then turned her attention to the blonde before her. She sat Indian style with her hand between her legs, her hair fell over her shoulders as she did this, she bit her lip at she waited for Serena's response. Serena crossed her arms and finally answered.

"Shoot." Mina shifted a bit and let the breath that she had been holding go, she closed her eyes and then opened them, her heart pounded and she spoke in the softest whisper she could muster but Serena heard her and was taken back completely by what she had asked,

"Well...it's about sex." Serena nearly choked on her own Saliva. Say what! Her entire body turned numb, as she stumbled backwards and landed rather harshly on the armrest of the armchair. She rubbed her back and sat down on the chair.

"W-what about sex?" Mina began to play with her fingers as she sat down completely. Darien laid quietly behind the couch, the conversation suddenly getting his attention a little too much.

"Well I was hoping you could kinda of tell me about your first time and such." Serena jumped from the couch. Was she insane! that was something personal, something intimate! Something..well something she hasn't done just yet.

"What did you last neuron die or like break! What makes you think I'd tell you." Mina stood up from the couch and pushed Serena back onto well the couch. She looked Serena in the eyes again making her fidget uncomfortably.

"Serena please, you have experience in that Area and I need your help." Serena gave her a weird look.

"Help in what!" Serena pushed her off of her and stood up, she pointed her finger at the blonde. "You're not expecting me to be there on that night guiding you through are you!" a horrified expression cross Serena's face as she back away from mina who looked at her as though she had recently grown another head.

"Ai no! Like what should I do. Who sets it off? How's the mood suppose to be?" Serena felt a bit comfortable under her ex-best friend's gaze, almost like she was devouring her. She felt as though she was being interrogated, wait she was! Not only that but all those question were making her nervous. What did mina expect, her to have the answers.

"Why are you asking me! go ask Rei" Mina smacked Serena playfully on the arm and backed off of her, she stood up and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Are you crazy! That's would be committing suicide! Come one Serena! What did you do?" Serena shifted uncomfortable under Mina's expectant stare.

"I dunno.. I would go to a Gynaecologist" Mina froze and looked at her, Darien froze himself a bit surprised by her choice of words, had he heard her right.

"Would?"

"Huh?" Serena asked a little startled by Mina's sudden question.

"You said Would do. Serena why would you say that" Serena mentally slapped herself on the head. _'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid'_. Serena thought quickly and then gave Mina a weird look.

"I said I did."

"No you didn't"

"Look obviously your bleached head heard wrong. I said I did go." that comment got to Mina, she sat down and crossed her arms.

"I'm a natural blonde thank you very much."

"I'm sure you are. Any ways. I went to a Gynaecologist, checked myself you should too." Mina turned to Serena and smiled. "Why are you asking me these random questions Mina? Are you going to have sex with someone?" Serena's voice sounded as though she was mocking her, however Darien nearly chocked on his own saliva at Serena's suggestion.

Surely his beloved little cousin, too young for those type of actions, as not planning on eloping with anyone. Nope it was an absurd and out of place statement.

"Well...I'm thinking about it" guess he was wrong. Wait a minute who would dare seduce his cousin! He would kill the man wh-

"With whom" Mina simply smiled and sat down.

"No one, just asking for when the right guy comes along."

"Then you should ask me then. Anyways, when it actually does happen. Well when it happens it's going to be very magical, it's something that happens when you're both ready and you won't know when you're ready until you're living the moment." Mina sighed and turned to Serena.

"Was it magical for you?" Serena gave Mina a look. Heck no it wasn't magical for her. There was no magic at all! How the hell was she going to get through Mina's neuron less head that it wasn't magical without her knowing it wasn't magical. Did that even make sense.

"Not saying, you find out for your self. Anyways Barbie, what's with this party I hear you throwing" Mina smiled, her finger began to twirl her hair in a very annoying manner.

"Oh you just little something for the summer, I can't just not have a summer party." Serena nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever not have a party?" Mina shook her head which made Serena think 'figures'

"Well your invited just so you know." Serena smiled more to herself then to anyone else but she shrugged as to say she approved.

"Oh and one more thing. I need you to do me a favor." Serena turned to Mina.

"Shoot." Mina stood up and paced for a moment seriously thinking, shocker by the way, if she should tell Serena.

"Okay...Darien's going to the party." Serena gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. "I knew you would do that. Serena please, i'm begging you, please try to get along with Darien." Serena stared at her for a moment before laughter erupted from her. Darien looked up to the as if to glare at her, why would that be funny.

"Serena don't laugh i'm serious."

"Now i'm sure you lost your last neuron. Are you insane!" Mina's eyes became big as she took a seat across from Serena.

"Why, is it that hard to try and like Darien."

"Do you have to ask! It's nearly impossible for me to get along with him, I mean look at him! He walked into a room and the first thing he does is start a fight with me."

"Serena can't you try."

"Mina it's not just me, I could, you know I could but your cousin is an ass whole, pure 100 daddy's boy, even if I tried to get along with him he would try not to get along with me. It's like committing murder or something." Mina had to agree, Darien was in his own way an arrogant fool.

"Yeah. Hey...why did you hit Darien the other day."

"Porque este guey esta enfermo" Mina gave her a weird look. "Look your cousin doesn't know when to quit and at times his ego gets the better of him and makes him do things" that made Serena smirk in a way that scared Mina, she spoke in a voice that was sweet but dripping in venom

"Just like rage makes me punch him. Hell, he best be glad I didn't kick him between the legs other wise. I'd have render him powerless and sterile" Mina stifled a laugh, as for Darien, he was thanking god she didn't kick him.

"Yeah, well Serena I gotta run see ya around" Serena made a hand signal saying bye. Once the door was closed, Serena sighed. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Yeah it was like murder to try and get along with Darien.

It wasn't that they didn't want to get along. Damn it, it was just hard. Something always happened that pissed one or the other off and that ended up in insults, which then turned into long term fights, until all together they ended up not speaking at all.

There were moments where they were friends and that they seemed to be getting along, but then one of them says the wrong thing and then it goes down hill. And of course it all had a source. It all came from one place. Grace.

Sure when Darien and Serena first meet they started off on the wrong foot, but then they got closer things started to change and if hadn't been for her father forcing the family to go with him on a two month business trip, her and Darien would be going out right now.

But Darien had changed when he got back, he was cold to her, mean, what's more he had a prissy little bitch named Grace attached to his arm, sucking his life force and stealing his love from her. Swallowing him up, making her consume his every thought. She became his life force, his love, his woman. She took from him, his virginity.

And try as she might, Serena couldn't deny to herself that it hurt to see it, to see the man she loved with another. To feel her heart being torn out by this man.

_-flash- _

"_Who told you to come back Serena! No one missed you!"_

_---- _

_Serena had tears in her eyes, her blond hair tied up in it's usual 'meatball' style as Darien called it, she was standing before him. His bags in his hands._

"_You're leaving?" _

"_Yes. Getting away from everything and everyone I hate. But what's best is i'm never going to have to see your face again." with that he walked off leaving Serena to cry silent tears._

_--------- _

_Serena held a drunk Darien, helping him up since he had just fallen and hurt himself from his intoxication. She tried to get him moving but he wouldn't budge, his forehead pressed against her's, a beer in his hand and tears falling from his eyes. He spoke, his breath reeking of alcohol._

"_Grace when you told me you loved me...you meant it right?" he thought she was Grace, the whore his father paid to get him laid and then played with his heart. Serena looked at Darien her own tears falling from her eyes. She nodded._

"_Yes Darien...I've always loved you" that brought a smile to his face._

"_I knew you weren't lying" his hand cupped her face and brought it up so that his lips meet her's. at first she resisted but ended up falling for his embrace, for his lips. She ended up kissing him back._

_----End Flash back---------_

Serena held back the tears that had threaten to fall from her eyes. She kept her eyes closed fearing that if she opened them those tears would fall once more. Her lips trembled and he breathing had become shallow. She remembered how he had left with her, after she warned him, after she told him that woman was no good. He still left.

'_Don't leave Darien! I love you!_' the words she had screamed that night came flooding back, bringing the feeling with them. The feeling of hurt, of loose, of desperation. The feeling of having have lost something important. Almost like death.

When she had turned around and found him gone she remembered feeling as though her heart had been ripped from her and stepped on, as though it was shattering into a million tiny pieces and she was doing nothing to pick them up.

Serena exhaled slowly, sure she had love him once, but no longer. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Ocean blue eyes. It startle her and most off all angered her. She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here" Darien stood back and studied her. Arms crossed, hair pulled back, red eyes, and puffy nose. Although she had not been crying she looked as though she had. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Serena...I-I'm sorry." Serena opened her mouth and closed it again. Had she heard right?

"What?" he sighed and closed his eyes, his hands rubbed his eyes, opening his eyes again he removed his hands from his face and spoke again, with much difficulty might I add.

"I'm sorry." it was a dream. It had to be.

----------------------------------------------

**Find out what happens on the next capitulo! Review hope you like.**

**Translations:**

**Mi Amor: My Love**

**Papito: it's like saying Honey or Babe.**

**Que Le Pasa a La Kelly Osborne: What's wrong with the Osborne Kelly**

**Porque este guey esta enfermo: because that guy is sick..(crazy.)**

**Sakura**


End file.
